Judith's New Sister
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is a new story that is not going to be related to the movie or storybook of Where The Wild Things Are. And this is just a short story that I made. This is when Judith has a long lost...sister. Please be sure to review this story and Enjoy!


(Hello, this is ChelleNorlund. Sorry I have taking such a very long time to get back to you on my stories, I was very very busy with stuff and helping my family around the house lately. Anyway, this is a very short story, which is not going to be related to Where the Wild Things Are movie or storybook or my Where the Wild Things Are 2 story either, but it's going to be a little bit different. This short story is when Judith the rhino-like Wild Thing has found…a sister. Please review this short story and I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you.)

JUDITH'S NEW SISTER

It all started on the island of the Wild Things on a beautiful sunny day, the Wild Things; Carol, KW, Ira, Alexander, Douglas & Bull were all just doing their normal things that they like to do on the island, as for Judith, she hasn't got a lot of attention from them. "Well, looks like they don't need me anymore. I'll just…be on my own." Judith said with a small frown and a sad little sigh and walks out of the group to go into the forest.

Judith starts walking around in the forest feeling all alone and very sad, until, all of the sudden, she heard a small laugh coming from the distance. She looked over and saw a little Wild Thing playing with the beautiful flowers in the beautiful violet patch with a beautiful sunshine in the sky. Judith noticed that this little Wild Thing has a rhino-horn at the end of her nose, just like her. She also noticed that she has the same hair color as her too. "Wow, this little Wild Thing looks a little bit like me as a cub. But…since she looks just like me, that could mean…she could be my long lost sister." Judith thought to herself.

However, when Judith stopped in her tracks, she heard someone call to her. "Excuse me?" A voice came from below said. Judith looked down and saw the little Wild Thing that she saw. "Hello." The little Wild Thing said. "Uh…hello." Judith said feeling a little bashful. "Hey, you have a horn that looks just like mine." The little Wild Thing said to Judith while looking at her horn at the end of her nose. "Why, yes. I do have a horn at the end of my nose. Do you have horns on top of your head like me?" Judith asked. "No, but I do have the same hair-color as you." The little Wild Thing said with a soft smile. "Hm. You know, since you and I have not been introduced. I'm Judith. What's your name young one?" Judith said. "I'm Destiny. It's nice to meet you, Judith." Destiny said. "Nice to meet you too, Destiny. Anyway, tell me a little bit about yourself. I want to know more about you." Judith said while sitting down on a soft rock in the violet patch while Destiny sat next to her.

"Well, when I was very young, I lost my mother and father and my older sister while they were migrating to a village to keep me safe from hunters. And I don't know what happened to them since after they left. But I do like to knock down a lot of small trees that are about my height, because I'm small and I can't knock trees that are big and tall as well. And I also like to play with the flowers, which violets are my favorite flowers. Enough about me, tell me about you." Destiny said. "Well, I lost my family while they were migrating to a village to keep me safe. I used to have a younger sister when I was young too and I don't know what happened to her either. However, as I got older, I made lots of new friends around the forest and also like to lick everyone's faces when I see something on their faces." Judith said. "Really? What are their names? And can you tell me about them, please?" Destiny asked.

"All right, first of all, there is my lover, Ira, who is like a sad-eye troll-like Wild Thing with a big oval nose, who likes to put holes in trees. There's Alexander, who is a goat-like Wild Thing who doesn't get a whole lot of attention, which me and the other Wild Things don't give him that kind of satisfaction. But he is like a son figure to me. There's Douglas, who is the bird-like Wild Thing with lots of white feathers and an orange beak, and he seems to be the peace-keeper of the group. There's Bull, who is a bull-like Wild Thing with weird-looking feet, which it could like a…human, but he's also the quiet one of the group, who doesn't say a lot of things, but he could be very shy though." Judith said. "Wow, please continue on." Destiny said with a small smile.

"There's KW, who is like a pretty Wild Thing with red hair, along with duck feet. She seems to be the loner of the group, because she likes to go out on her own and see her two owl friends named Bob and Terry, which they are very adorable and that they do have the answers to our problems. Last but not least, Carol, who is like a tiger-like Wild Thing, but with dark and light brown stripes, feathery legs, a dark brown mane around his face. He is the leader of the group, but he does have a few temper tantrums and he is also KW's lover. However, lately, they weren't giving me much of attention when they were talking about things that they're going to be doing for fun, and so I left until I met you." Judith said.

"Wow. I never knew your friends haven't given you much of attention, Judith. And you know, not to sound crazy, I think you and I are both alike." Destiny said. "Really? Why would you say that?" Judith asked, feeling curious to know. "The reason why I say that is because, I do have the same problem with my family when I was young and I haven't got much of attention, but every time I do things to hurt other people's feelings, it makes me feel like I'm a…downer." Destiny said. "To me, I'm a downer of the group as well. And…since you and I are both the same, I start to believe that…" Judith said. "That you could…" Destiny said. "Be." Judith said. "My." Destiny said. "Sister." Judith and Destiny said at the same time, until, they both noticed that they said it at the same time, until, they looked at each other, share a lovely smile upon their faces. Destiny went up to Judith and gives her a hug, which made Judith surprised and then…she hugs her back. "I bet you and I are sisters, Judith." Destiny said with a smile. "Yeah, I think you're right, Destiny." Judith said with a smile.

Days went by, Judith and Destiny start to spend time with each other playing Hide and Seek, swimming in a beautiful stream, playing with the flowers, watch the clouds go by in the sky, they giggled and laughed together and they also sing together as well. As for the other Wild Things back at the forest, Carol starts to act funny around the other Wild Things, which was causing him to have temper tantrums and been wondering where Judith could have been gone. Judith and Destiny saw what was happening in the forest after Judith heard Carol's roaring in the distance. Carol and the other Wild Things saw Judith return bringing along a new Wild Thing to introduce, but…Carol starts to throw a temper tantrum at Judith and marches at Judith. "Judith, you made me worried sick about you. You just disappeared without telling me that you left." Carol said, looking very furious. "Carol! I left because you and the others haven't given me much of attention! And, you won't believe who I found though." Judith said, looking upset at Carol. "Oh, I wonder who will it be." Carol said deep in thought. "I like you and everybody to meet my little sister; Destiny." Judith said by showing Carol and the other Wild Things her sister; Destiny. "Hello…everyone." Destiny said feeling a little shy. "Hello, young one. I'm KW." KW said with a soft smile. "Hello, Destiny. I'm Douglas." Douglas said. "I'm Alexander; it's nice to meet you, Destiny." Alexander said. "Carol. It's nice to meet you, little one." Carol said with a grump look upon his face. For Bull, he just smiled at Destiny and gave her a small little wave, as if by saying, "Hello." Destiny smiled back at Bull and waved back at him. "We haven't formally met. I'm Ira. I put the holes in the trees. Do you saw those?" Ira asked while gently took Destiny's little paw and shook it gently. "Um, not that I know of. Sorry." Destiny said, feeling shy. "Maybe not. Anyway, it's what I do. Not really important things as you do." Ira said.

"Guys, after I met Destiny, we both just found out that we do have a few things that we have in common." Judith said. "What is it, Judith?" KW asked. "Yeah, Judith. What is it?" Alexander asked. "Please tell us." Douglas said. "Well, I found out that she and I lost our families while they were migrating to a village to keep us safe from hunters that come to harm us when we were young as cubs. Not only that, I found out that we do like to swim in beautiful streams, play in the flowers, watch the clouds go by, play Hide and Seek, and we could also sing as well." Judith said. "Ohh. Wow." All of the Wild Things said together at the same time. "That sounds very sweet to have someone that you both have in common." KW said. "That's incredible, right?" Ira asked. "Wow. Looks like you have found your long lost sister, Judith." Carol muttered. "You got a problem with that, Carol?!" Judith asked with an angry look upon her face. "As if a matter of fact, since you have found your sister, it looks like you're not going to be in our family anymore." Carol said with his arms folded. "Carol, why did you say that?" KW asked, looking furious at Carol. "Because I don't know what's going on and what has gotten into me when it comes to these temper tantrums and then Judith shows up with a new Wild Thing for us to meet, just like how you want to spend time with your owl friends. I just…don't even care about this whole thing anymore." Carol said with a sigh and just walks away. "Carol, come back here, please." Douglas pleaded. "Sorry, Douglas. I can't. I don't need this anymore. Judith could just go and be with her sister and she won't get to spend time with us." Carol said with a growl and stomps his feet to walk into his hut.

Destiny saw what is going on, but she doesn't like how Carol was acting, but she did noticed that Carol did say something about temper tantrums, which she knew that Judith was right about him. Carol has temper tantrums. She goes behind Judith and says, "Judith, I'm afraid. I don't want Carol to hurt me." Judith looked down at Destiny and says, "Don't worry, Destiny, my little sis. If Carol tries to eat you or me up, I will make sure to bust his claws or his teeth with a tree trunk and he has to deal with me." Destiny smiled and nodded her head.

And so, both Destiny and Judith decided to have their own hut to sleep in together. They ate their dinner together, got a nice bath in the stream, Judith even singed a little lullaby to Destiny to help her fall asleep, which it also made her fall asleep herself as well. "Good night, my little sis. I'll eat you up, but I love you so." Judith said in a whisper. "Good night, my big sis. And I love you too." Destiny said back in a whisper and they both fall fast to sleep.

THE END


End file.
